


A person of favourable standing

by elletromil



Series: Leaves of a Tree [49]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28463748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: It's been a long day and Merlin just wants to go to bed.
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Leaves of a Tree [49]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/566638
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	A person of favourable standing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BouncyBrittonie (HoneyBeeBritt)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBeeBritt/gifts).



> Wrtitten for the prompt “I have energy for exactly one more person of favourable standing, and going the hell to bed. With or without that person, bed is happening.”

It’s been a long day. In fact, Merlin thinks it might actually have been longer than just _a_ day.

He would have clocked out two emergencies ago, but the world didn’t wait on anyone taking a nap when it needed saving. Same went for Knights and the R&D department.

One day, Merlin will just let the whole R&D wing at the manor explode. Or one of the Knight get captured. They’re supposed to be professional, they should be perfectly capable of getting out of trouble on their own.

He hears the door to his office open behind him and barely represses a growl.

“I have energy for exactly one more person of favourable standing, and going the hell to bed. With or without that person, bed is happening.”

He isn’t expecting the laughter he gets in return and he glares above his shoulder at the intruders.

It only makes Eggsy laugh harder, but Harry next to him at least has the decency to look sheepish even if he can’t quite bite bac an amused smile.

“I guess one of us is sleeping on the couch tonight then.”

Merlin contemplates throwing something at his head, but decides it would be too much effort.

“I wouldn’t say either of you are of favourable standing,” Merlin grouses.

Eggsy snorts, clearly not offended, but at least he’s not laughing anymore. As for Harry, he completely ignores the comment and steps into the office properly, gently grabbing him by the shoulders and pushing him towards Eggsy.

“I’ll finish putting everything away and locking your office up. You get to bed.”

He wants to protest, but Eggsy is already tugging on his wrist as he starts leading the way towards their rooms at the manor.

“Come on, there’s KFC waiting for us.”

And just like that Merlin discovers he’s got enough energy to eat too. And maybe also for one more person of not-so-good standing to share his bed with whenever Harry will be joining them.


End file.
